T-1000 (Genisys)
The T-1000 is the secondary antagonist of the 2015 film Terminator: Genisys. It is a cyborg sent by Skynet to kill Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese also Sarah's foster father. It's unknown yet if it is a true cyborg or simply an android at this time. This assassin seems to hold the ability to morph his form allowing him to form weapons out of his body. This ability to morph it's body is similar to previous models. He was introduced as the first film's main antagonist, but it was just a misinformation campaign to hide the first film's true main villain. He was portrayed by Lee Byung Hun who plays Park Chang-yi, Storm Shadow and Han Cho Bai. Overview The T-1000 was a cyborg sent to 1973 by Skynet to change the course of the future and win the war by killing Sarah Connor as a child. He was only able to kill Sarah's parents due to the Guardian Terminator stopping him and rescued the young girl raising her. Upon its arrival, the T-1000 disguised himself as cop when he tried to lured Kyle Reese before Sarah came to rescue him. Terminator: Genisys After Kyle Reese arrived in a street in 1984, the T-1000 appeared and found Kyle, who was also being pursued by police officers, and chased him. Kyle went into a clothing shop where he was hiding from the T-1000. When the officers captured Kyle Reese, the T-1000 hid inside a large mirror before attacking Kyle and killing one of the officers before Sarah Connor came to rescue Kyle Reese from the T-1000. Some of the T-1000's slime landed on the van and used it as a tracking device. The T-1000 later pursues Sarah, Kyle and the Guardian T-800 in a police car. The T-1000 stopped for a while when its police car was blown up. The T-1000 finds Kyle, Sarah and the T-800 in their hiding place of an abandoned warehouse where it dropped some of its metallic slime into the other terminator that was disabled by the Guardian reactivating it. After another confrontation, the T-1000 later appears, disguised as Kyle Reese, to Sarah in a large room. When the real Kyle finds Sarah, it tried to confuse her stating he was Kyle. Sarah guessed correctly and shot the T-1000's foot which reveals him. She shoots the ceiling from which acid spills and the Guardian T-800 holds the T-1000 in the acid rain with only the T-800's arm in the rain. The acid rain melts and destroys the T-1000. Gallery T-1000 lee 5.jpg|The T-1000 in the trailer of the movie T-000 4 lee.jpg|T-1000's eye gets shot by Sarah's gun T-1000 lee 3.jpg|T-1000's original true form T-1000 lee 2.jpg|T-1000 with his sharped arms T-10000 lee 1.jpg|The T-1000 1000_genyis_1.jpg 1000_genyis_2.jpg T-1000_(Genisys)_3.jpg T-1000_(Genisys)_4.png T-1000_(Genisys)_5.jpg T-1000_(Genisys)_6.jpg T-1000_(Genisys)_8.jpg T-1000_(Genisys)_9.jpg T-1000_(Genisys)_10.jpg Trivia *Although he is the secondary antagonist of the film, he is only seen is a few scenes throughout the fifth installment of the Terminator film franchise. Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Assassin Category:Knifemen Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Slimes Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Asexual Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Oppressors Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Deceased Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Imposters